


Only nice things ever burn

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Writing Prompt, i dont really ever use alot of tags so, i got it off the internet, i know i havent posted or updated in awhile, i was having writers block but feeling inspired, one liner, well heres something to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: "The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky."After remembering everything, Ryo felt almost empty. He wanted to fill that feeling, not wanting to have Akira suffer any longer. Humanity may have survived for his sake but Ryo wanted a taste of destruction. So when he went out at midnight and set the abandoned city aflame, a sort of adrenaline filled his blood.Fire was truly beautiful, maybe Akira could appreciate it as well.





	Only nice things ever burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, readers ! I haven't made a story in awhile so i apologize if my writing sounds off in any way. I decided to use an internet one liner prompt to try writing Ryo and Akira from Go Nagai's Devilman. These are my personal interpretation of the Crybaby versions of these two so sorry if they seem alittle OOC, haha. Anyway, enjoy !

 

> Only the nice things human gain truly burn the most beautiful flames.

* * *

 

Things are different now. Humanity was saved just like God hoped it to be.

But Ryo didn't want that. He remembered so much. How he was Satan, how God cast him away as a burden. He felt empty, almost dull. He had such sharp edges before, being more assertive towards others and enjoying his time with Akira. Feeling full of hope and plans he devoted his life to, all for Akira. He wanted to be alone with Fudo, all his work devoted to that single want; that single need. But Akira wanted humanity to be around for it, he wanted to be seen by others and he wanted Ryo to be seen too. Ryo wanted a taste of destruction. He didn't like the stillness of peace without the intrusion of harm, he didn't enjoy the silence hope left. He wanted to fill this hole in his soul, calling out for some sort of destruction that just yearned to be made. Akira wouldn't allow it while he was around but who was to stop him now?

Keys rattling in Asuka's pocket, he slipped into his car at almost one am; Akira nowhere to be seen. He was going to fill this emptiness, without Akira's help. For once, after feeling like this for a few weeks and dealing with Fudo's many idiotic attempts at helping; he was going to fill it. Keys in hand, he turned his car on, relishing in the soft hum of the engine. He tapped his fingers against the wheel, almost thoughtfully, trying to remember where exactly his destination should be. Surely there was an abandoned city somewhere near his apartment, if he could just remember where. Suddenly, as if a light bulb lit above his head, he remembered.

Heading out to the destination, he could feel the adrenaline hitting him again. Filling his blood as he sped across the empty dim lit highway, almost instantly. A slow smirk spread across his face as his hand traveled to his pocket, feeling the cold metal of his lighter against his fingertips. It all reminded him of his friend and himself. Fire and water. One was too warm, too liquid. The other was too cold, too solid. But somehow the two always found themselves against each other, as if their existence all depended on it. One put out the other as if it was a normal job to them. Warmth filled Ryo's chest as he remembered just how inseparable he and Akira really were in the eyes of everyone else. 

He shook his head, he didn't have time to relish in his relationship with Akira right now. He had something to do, something to fill.

Once he arrived at the destination, he breathed the husky air. Slipping out of his car, he walked to the small abandoned city and fiddled with his lighter. He looked up towards the stars, breathing small intakes of air. He loved how clear it was out, how perfect it was to commit something like this.

He walked towards the houses, trailing a hand down the walls of certain houses, feeling the dry wood against his frail fingertips. Crickets called in the distance as Ryo stood among the abandoned, feeling a sense of belonging here. He couldn't place his finger on why but the feeling was there and he didn't mind it. It was comforting almost.

He grabbed his lighter and a match from his pocket before setting the match on fire. He watched as the flames flickered before throwing the match into the small house in front of him. The house lit up and flecks of fire roared out, lighting the sky up along with the house. Ryo smiled gently, this felt great. How could Akira ever stop something like this? This felt like heaven to Ryo. With that thought he decided to light a few more houses on fire, running through the city watching as things lit aflame. A laugh escaped his lips, wind blowing through him. He felt alive, free almost, staring at the growing flames in front of him.

After lord knows how long of running and laughing, Ryo's fun was ended. Small droplets fell from the sky, landing all around Ryo. Asuka watched as the rain began to grow harder, almost determined to set off every hungry flame below. Soon, Ryo decided it was time to go back home.

~~

Asuka opened the door to his apartment, a certain someone sitting on his couch. "Why are you so wet, Ryo?" Akira asked, with a mouth full of hamburger. "I got caught in the rain." Ryo stated simply before taking his overcoat off. "I'm going to end to the shower."

"Hey, wait! What were you doing out so late?" The raven asked, standing alittle. Ryo chuckled softly, smiling at the boy. "Filling the hole." He stated before leaving a very confused Akira behind to shower.


End file.
